lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Empire of Numeron
' The Empire of Numeron' was a massive Empire founded by the Numenor that dominated the island of Atlantis, and then following the collapse of the Atlantis island it came to dominate the European continent. The Empire of Numeron would suffer two massive destruction events and both were caused by a severe decline in morals in the Empire. The fall of the Empire of Numeron would have sever consequences on the lands it left behind, but its foundation would also allow many to have a head start on building their kingdoms. The cities, and people raised under the banner of the Empire of Numeron have been the beadrock of many of the Kingdoms of Europe. The Empire of Numeron was founded following the rise of the Numenorian People, and this grouping of new humans came to dominate the island alongside the Atlantian Humans. Expanding massively throughout the Earth the Empire of Numeron rose to be the most powerful Kingdom in the west, and during the peaceful growth they came to be corupted from within following the trickery of Malekor who tricked the Woses into tricking the Pantheon. With this coruption the Numenorians fell victom to themselves and after many years of this slow decline the loyalists fled the island and came to found themselves in Central Europe. In Europe they once again rose quickly as the Numenorians were dominant, but they once again fell victom to the evil of their people and engaged in the massive war now called the Downfall of the Numenor. This war would lead to the destruction of so much of the population of Numeron that there was no hope of restarting the Kingdom, and thus the massive Empire split into many different sections. Geography Atlantis Main Article : Atlantis The Empire of Numeron started itself on the ancient island of Atlantis, and during this time the Empire existed only on this island except for a large amount of colonies which eventually became the European version of the Empire. Númenor was a rather large island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. The island itself was in the shape of a 5-point star, each point having its own unique geological and physical features. Each point, therefore, was considered a separate region of Númenor and had separate names: *Forostar (Northlands) *Andustar (Westlands) *Hyarnustar (Southwestlands) *Hyarrostar (Southeastlands) *Orrostar (Eastlands) *Mittalmar (Inlands) The island had a mountain in the center known as Meneltarma. Meneltarma was the highest location on the entire island and was considered sacred by the Númenóreans as the home to the Pantheon . Only the Emperor's of Númenor were allowed to speak on the summit. It was said that on a clear day, Tol Eressëa, an island on the outer shores of Valinor, could be seen from the summit. Meneltarma itself was a tall mountain in the centre of the island (in the region of Mittalmar) that, when translated, means Pillar of the Heavens. The lower slopes of the mountain were gentle and grass-covered; however, near the summit the slopes became more vertical and could not be ascended easily. The kings later built a spiraling road to the peak, beginning at the southern tip of the mountain and winding up to the lip of the summit in the north. The summit, however, was unique in that it was flattened and somewhat depressed, and was said to be able to "contain a great multitude". It was considered the most sacred spot of Númenor; no one ever set foot there and nothing was ever built there throughout the entire history of the island. The island itself was tilted southward and a little westward; the southern coasts were all steep sea cliffs. Europe Numenor.gif|Empire of Numeron - European Peak Once the Numenorian loyalists abandoned the island of Atlantis to its eventual destruction they came to live in Europe where the lands were remarkably similar in Central Europe to the climate that they had become accustomed to on Atlantis. The places they came to found in massive numbers were the places in Europe like Arnor, Gondor, and Germany that appeared to be the most similar to the old lands of Atlantis. History Under Elros Amendil the Empire grew quickly and founded cities on the entire island of Atlantis. During this time they began constructing boats, and they sent these boats throughout the world, and traded with far flung places. Above this they begin their first colonies in the areas that became eventually Gibraltar, Carthage, and Umbar. In these two spots they founded large ports that they used to trade and control the trade in the regions of Northern Africanas, and Central Europe. Along with controlling trade these colonies established the first of the ethnic group that would come to dominate the region in the Atlantians. This expansion would only increase with the coming involvement of the Pantheon. The Pantheon Main Article : The Pantheon The Noble Titans saw that humans were potentially the future and so they wanted to uplift the Atlanteans to a new level of growth. In order to do this they sent some of their number to Atlantis and trained eight men and women of Atlantis in their powers. These Numenor became near gods in their power, and the members of the Empire of Numeron began worshipping them as living gods. This was exactly what the Titans had wanted, and they watched as the Pantheon guided the Numeron morally while the Emperor expanded them physically. The Pantheons worked tirelessly in attempting to pass edicts and laws that made sure the people of Atlantis were gentle and kind. This effort met its culmination in the creation of the Elur who were a powerful group of Magi users who held the peace and order on Atlantis. Fall of Atlantis Main Article : Atlantis It was during their rise that an event would occur that noone could foresee. While they grew their power and the Pantheon continued their noble works amongst the people of Numeron, the people of Numeron were coming close to the arrival of the Woses. The Woses were at the time the unknowing pawns of Malekor and when they arrived on the island they gave the spirit of Malekor to the Pantheon, and the Pantheon believing this to be a gift began using this device. The devise was a corupting influence on the Pantheon as that was the purpose of its making by Malekor. The Pantheon became obsessed in a very short amount of years of the use of the sould of Malekor. The Pantheon and their selfish ways still remained and this made the situation worse when they begin releasing the energies of the soul of Malekor to the people of Atlantis. The use of the soul of Malekor became like a drug for many amongst the Numenor and it spawned a sub section of the society that became obsessed with the use of Magi. The Warning Following the massive increase in selfish use of Magi amongst the Numerons the Demi-gods that ruled them from the great mountain at its center decided that enough was enough. First the gods decided to begin to war all those who had fallen from the moral grace and to make sure that those who remained true to the Numeron way of life were warned that the island was going to be cleansed. The Emperor at the time was Tar-Sarion a loyalist and he was the first one warned of the coming appocalapse. He attempted for days to convinse the Pantheon that there were other ways, but in the end the Pantheon rejected this and told the Emperor that he should leave as quickly as possible. Tar-Surion was depressed beyond belief but as he returned to the palace he allowed himself to truly look at this cities of Atlantis as he returned and he in that moment understood that it was perhaps a hopeless fight in trying to save the insane. The Exodus The Emperor gathered to him all those in his cabinet that he knew to be loyal, and began giving them directives to gather other loyalists, and bring them to the port cities. {C}{C}{C Those obsessed with Magi were too preoccupied to see what was happening and thus they didn't notice as the loyalists pushed the Magi obsessed Numenor out of the port cities. The port cities were nearly all taken, and it was only the largest port of Raizen Har that was still held by the forces of lost. Many in Tar-Surions council advised him to forget the city and its people as the city was too much to take, but he refused to sacrafice the millions in the city to death. His army roused itself and invaded the massive city, and after months of fighting was finally able to drive the last of the lost out. With the port cities taken over, they loyalists began building massive ships, and they gathered huge resources and numbers to them. The moment a ship was completed it was sent out, and the loyalists were swiftly sheltered to the ports of their European holds. These first holds were at the areas of Gondor , Dol Amroth and Umbar , and for this reason we see the most Atlantean looking architecture in Gondor and Dol Amroth. After months of this the loyalist Emperor Tar-Surion left the island on the final ship and watched the island of Atlantis disapear in the horizon. "I didn't know how the Pantheon would destroy the island. I guess I had hoped in my heart that my people's death would have been quicker then that. I wanted to believe that the Pantheon had used the last few months to find a way to give absolution to the people, but I see now that was a hopeless wish. I guess in the end I just wished they could have found some kind of peace in the end, not died horrified by that monsterous creature of the sea. -Emperor Tar-Surion after finding out the fate of the island With the only Numerons who the gods felt deserving of survival now off the island the Gods of the Numenor inacted their vengeance on the remaining Numereons in the form of the monsterous Kraken. The Kraken ravaged the island for years until nearly all were dead, after all of this death the survivors believed they had survived but were proven wrong when the Kraken destroyed the pillar that held the island of Atlantis afloat and sunk everything but the mountain of the Pantheon. European Empire Alleria Highven II. Alleria Highven II. began his reign as a competent leader, and he attempted at least to remove the coruption that was growing amongst the ranks of the Numenorian nobility. In this task he begin to create many enemies of whome the main ones would be in the capital of Tail Heagen where elements of the city were quite corupt and were not happy that Alleria Highven wished to change this. He had long term goals that he wanted to accomplish and above this he truly wished to make sure that his people rejected the disohonor that was growing amongst the Numenorians again. The threat to their excistence obviously added more enemies to his reign in the form of the Dark Numenorians. It is ironic that at the end of his reign his most loyal and perhaps only remaining allies within the Empire of Numeron the Black Numenorians but at the beggining he was nearly destroyed by their dark wishes. Tail Heagen Rebellion All was going well for the Empire, and the reasons to fear the end were beggining to look like far away problems. This positive mood changed quickly following the Tail Heagen Rebelion. This rebelion begin in whispers amongst the nobles, in that they began insulting Alleria, and wished him ill will. This snapped something in Alleria and he couldn't handle the fear he was being undermined. He travelled with a small army to Tail Heagen and believed his precense alone would intimidate the massive city into apologizing. When he arrived the leader of the town panicked and took the Emperor hostage for over six months while a relief army was raised. When the relief army arrived and were handed over Emperor Alleria they found that the wise man they had last seen was gone. Alleria was now overcome with paranoia. He stopped allowing people near him, and for almost six years he hid in his fortress at Tal Reagen which ironically was the sister city of Tail Heagen. For six years he stared out the window at Tail Heagen and just brooded. When he was finnally forced to leave his steward recalled his appearance. "Alleria was very thin, and gaunt with a long, straggly beard and fingernails which grown to several feet in length. He refused to let blades or razors in his presence, even to shave or trim his fingernails. He wore the big, elaborate dragon-emblazoned crown of Manaele Harteni IV." -Steward of Emperor Alleria Highven II. The End of Alleria Downfall Main Article : Downfall of the Numeron The Downfall of the Numenor was the final moment in the history of the Empire of Numeron that led to the splitting of the Empire of Numeron, as well as massive destruction across Central Europe. From the outside the situation appeared to be quite long in the making, but for the vast majority in the empire they believed it was just business as usual. It was this disconect betweent he situation in the courts of the Empire and the average citizen that led to the massive casualties early on since the people didn't know that the Emperor was a mad man who wanted their destruction and so were not as quick to turn their backs on him. Legacy It can be said that the fall of the Numeron Empire was the most monumentous moment in European History. While before the beggining of the civil war, the Numerons were in preperation to invade Hispania, and Italy. Had these invasions gone through, then it is entirely possible that The Roman Empire , would not exist in the same manner it does, and knowing how the Numerons prided on having ports, it is entirely possible that the straits of Girbralter would have been covered where in it would not have been possible for the Orcs to cross. {C}{C}{C The Civil war wrecked the population of Arnor, and cities that had once housed hundreds of thousands now were small villages. The epicenter had been in Arnor so it is also noteable that the Numeron bloodline was also drastically reduced. The Numeron loyalists fighting in Arnor had lost to the German tribes that had become part of Numeron. From the ashes of the Numeron Empire, rose two loyalist Kingdoms in Arnor , and Gondor , but both of these Kingdoms combined were just a shadow of the former power of Numeron. Goverment Emperor of Numeron Historical Emperor's Demographics Population Population Centers Category:Kingdoms of Europe Category:Kingdoms of Nord America Category:Numenorian Kingdoms Category:Kingdoms